Your name will be
by FreyaF
Summary: Mi nombre es Ginny Potter y quiero compartirles uno de los días mas felices de mi vida: cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada por primera vez del hombre que amo. Oneshot. JSPW


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Ginevra Molly Potter Weasley, pero la mayoría me conoce como Ginny, les voy a contar lo que me pasó uno de los días más importantes de mi vida.<p>

Abro los ojos unos momentos, pero mi cuerpo no se quiere mover, estoy muy cansada me siento como si hubiera hecho 50 entrenamientos con las Holyhead Harpies, que extraño, ya que dejé el equipo hace dos meses; escucho el sonido de agua desde el baño, seguramente Harry se está alistando para ir a trabajar, vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos, me siento fatal, a pesar de que la noche la pase en brazos de mi amado. Sin quererlo, vuelvo a dormir.

Despierto cuando él posa sus labios en los míos y acaricia mi cabeza, lo abrazo tiernamente.

– Que te vaya bien, amor – le digo mientras me siento en la cama. Ya no me siento mal, es más, no recuerdo haberme sentido mal.

– Volveré tarde, – pongo cara de tristeza – pero te llevaré a cenar a donde quieras, ¿te parece?

– Esta bien, te espero en la tarde entonces.

– Gracias, te amo.

– Yo a ti.

Él se va, yo me estiro en la cama, la verdad me siento muy bien, me levanto y me acerco al closet, debo preparar de una vez lo que me pondré en la noche. Elijo un vestido, largo hasta la rodilla color azul con detalles en color oro, un regalo de él. Perfecto, tomo algo más casual para el día, jeans y una camisa; me cambio rápidamente, me dirijo al baño y me acabo de arreglar, cuando bajo, Kreacher me tiene preparado el desayuno, y pensar que odiaba a este elfo. Le pido que revise la despensa para hacer una lista de lo que falta, hoy es día de compras. Desayuno hasta que termino satisfecha. Justo en ese momento vuelve el pequeño elfo, juntos, hacemos una lista; le pido que cuide la casa mientras voy de compras, él hace una gran reverencia.

Mientras él recoge la cocina, me dirijo al recibidor y tomo un bolso rojo, regalo de Hermione, con el encantamiento de extensión indetectable, perfecto para el día. Cuando abro la puerta la luz del sol me deslumbra lo cual hace que me maree, me sostengo del marco de la puerta, seguramente el sol está muy fuerte y por eso me mareé. Pensando que normalmente me pasa, camino hacia las afueras de la casa para poder desaparecerme. Concentrada pienso en la calle de Londres muggle que lleva hacia el callejón Diagon. Entro al Caldero Chorreante, donde Tom me saluda.

– ¡Señora Potter!, buenos días, que alegría verla, ¿de compras?

– Buenos días, Tom te he pedido que me llames Ginny. – Tom sonríe y asiente – Si, voy de compras, prepárame unos panqués de nuez, y vuelvo en – consulto mi reloj – dos horas a lo mucho.

– Por supuesto. Los tendré listos para entonces.

– Gracias. – Paso por el bar, algunos me voltean a ver, pero no es extraño, después de todo soy la esposa de Harry Potter y ¡ah!, si es verdad, jugué Quidditch profesional. Ups lo olvidaba, también tengo fama. Sonrío para mis adentros.

Paro en varias tiendas del callejón Diagon, algunos me saludan, y otros me piden autógrafo, que extraño es ser famosa. Llego a Sortilegios Weasley para saludar a mis hermanos, Ron pasa ahí la mitad del día. Hay bastante gente, pero aun así platico con mis hermanos amenamente, pregunto por Freddy, George se ríe. Su hijo es su adoración así como su esposa Angelina. Ron se despide de nosotros y se va al ministerio, nos invita a comer en su casa el jueves, ambos aceptamos. Después de un rato más yo me despido de mi hermano, me pide saludar a Harry, le respondo que me salude a Angelina y a su pequeño.

Cuando paso enfrente de la tienda de ingredientes para pociones me llega el olor de las hierbas y me dan unos ascos terribles, me recargo en la pared de Flourish & Blotts, intento no vomitar y sin querer tiro parte de mis compras. Malditas pociones, al igual que Harry, no soy muy buena en pociones, y casi siempre al pasar enfrente de esta tienda me dan ascos pero hoy más que nunca. ¿Será…?

Una pequeña se separa de su madre y me ayuda a recoger lo que, sin querer, he tirado, le doy las gracias con una pequeña paleta de cereza que llevaba en mi bolso. Ella sonríe alegre y se devuelve con su madre a enseñarle lo que ha obtenido. Yo sigo mi camino hacia el Caldero Chorreante, la imagen de esa niña no se me quita de la cabeza.

Sin pensarlo se me viene a la mente una imagen de mí con una pequeña, me detengo maravillada, me sonrojo al pensarlo, sería maravilloso tener una niña.

Entro al Caldero Chorreante donde Tom me espera con los panqués de nuez, Harry adora estos panqués, tengo que aprender a hacerlos. Aun necesito aprender a cocinar muchas cosas, aunque Harry no es exigente y se come todo lo que preparo, quiero aprender a preparar muchas cosas, por el simple gusto de deleitarlo. Le pago a Tom y me despido de él, me pide saludar a Harry, yo sonrío y le digo que después pasaremos a comer.

Paso a algunas tiendas muggles, a Harry le gusta tener ingredientes y comida muggle ya que está más acostumbrado a ella. Incluso cocina muy bien al estilo muggle, lo cual para mi es extraño, sobre todo al tocar alimentos crudos, como el pescado o la carne roja. Después de hacer las compras, le mando las cosas a Kreacher. Sin paquetes, me aparezco cerca de la Madriguera, hacia algunos días que mi madre no me ve. Al llegar ahí me siento muy cansada, que raro; mi madre me recibe.

– Hola, hija, ¿estás bien? Te veo muy pálida.

– Hola mamá, estoy bien no te preocupes. – Se sienta frente a mí, con un movimiento de su varita pone a preparar un té.

– ¿Segura?, ¿no estás enferma?

– No mamá, es sólo que ando cansada, fui de compras al callejón Diagon.

Mientras bebo mi té, ella me observa con los ojos entrecerrados. Al parecer decide no preguntar más sobre eso; me pregunta por Harry, le respondo que está trabajando pero que estamos bien, seguimos conversando hasta que llega mi padre y Percy, los saludo y ayudo a hacer más té para que mi madre prepare la comida. Percy se une a mi madre cocinando, al parecer se le da muy bien. Me rio, nunca antes había visto a Percy tan feliz.

– Es que al parecer lo van a ascender, – me dice mi padre en secreto – pero aun no es seguro así que no quiere presumir.

Comemos los 4 en la Madriguera, mi madre intenta interrogar a Percy acerca de su alegría pero él no responde. Yo los escucho muy poco, al parecer tanta comida me ha producido un poco de nauseas. Me disculpo para ir al baño. Puedo notar la mirada de mi madre en mi espalda. Una vez en el baño, me veo al espejo, estoy un poco amarilla. Empapo mi cara con agua fresca, pasados unos minutos me siento bien, definitivamente hoy ha sido un día muy particular. Salgo del baño y me despido de mi familia, les explico que saldré a cenar con Harry y necesito arreglar unas cosas y después alistarme.

– Que bien que disfruten su vida de matrimonio, pero pasen más seguido aquí hija, a tu padre y a mí, no nos gusta cenar solos, lo mismo va para ti Percy y tu familia. Hace bastante que no veo a las niñas.

Ambos aceptamos y yo me marcho. Me aparezco cerca de nuestra casa, no me gusta mucho aparecerme, es un fastidio. Recuerdo que Harry me dice que él prefiere volar; mientras entro en la casa, concuerdo con él. Kreacher me pregunta si voy a comer, le respondo que no, le doy las gracias y subo al cuarto. Estaba pensando en algunas ofertas de empleo que tengo cuando me recuesto en la cama. Mando llamar a Kreacher, le digo que tomaré una siesta y que, por favor, me despierte a las seis y treinta, él hace una reverencia y se marcha. Caigo en un profundo sueño casi al instante.

Sueño todo tipo de cosas, recuerdos de Fred, George y Ron de pequeños volando por la madriguera, mientras los observo por la ventana; recuerdo mi primer beso con Harry; luego en mi mente aparecen la foto de los padres de Harry y Sirius, James me sonríe mientras Lily saluda a Sirius; y de nuevo me veo caminando por el callejón Diagon con un pequeño de mi mano. Un niño de cabello muy despeinado pero en un tono negro rojizo…

Kreacher me despierta puntualmente a las seis y treinta, me deja un plato con frutas tropicales y un vaso de un té helado. Yo estoy un poco asombrada de mi sueño, me siento en el borde de la cama emocionada. ¡Ojalá Harry y yo podamos concebir pronto!, me levanto para ducharme, primero tomo un largo trago al té de Kreacher, la fruta la comeré mientras me arreglo para mi cita con mi esposo, si quiero embarazarme, debo esforzarme diariamente con "esa" tarea, empezando por hoy. Sonrío mientras me encamino al baño, me desnudo para bañarme y dejo mi toalla y ropa limpia cerca. Cuando estoy dentro de la ducha siento como si mis oídos se taparan y de pronto todo se oscurece…

Harry entra a la casa a las seis cuarenta y seis, está un poco cansado, ha tenido que lidiar con algunas altercados sin embargo, nada de qué preocuparse.

¡Crack!

– Buenas tardes, amo, ¿desea algo de comer?, Kreacher estaría encantado de poder cocinarle algo– le dice el elfo haciendo una gran reverencia. Harry le sonríe, escucha el agua de la ducha, al parecer tendrá que esperar a su esposa.

– Buenas tardes, Kreacher saldré a cenar con Ginny, pero puedes prepararme un té – Harry, sube los escalones, pensando que tal vez, sólo tal vez, pueda ducharse y relajarse con su esposa y así disfrutar una vez mas de sus encantos después de tan intensa jornada laboral.

– ¿Caliente, amo? – Harry se sonroja al oír eso, se detiene y voltea a verlo. _"¿Este elfo lee la mente o qué?"_.

– ¿Perdón, Kreacher?

– Le pregunto al amo que si quiere un té caliente o frío.

Harry se ríe de sí mismo. Vuelve a emprender su camino a su recamara.

– Frío, Kreacher. – El elfo hace otra reverencia y se encamina a la cocina.

Entra en la habitación, esta ordenada, sólo con un hermoso vestido azul en la cama. Recuerda cuando lo compró:

Había salido a comer al Londres muggle y mientras paseaba de regreso al trabajo lo observó en un aparador. Se imaginó a su esposa con él y decidió entrar a comprarlo. La vendedora del lugar no paraba de insinuársele aun después de que le dijo que llevaba ese vestido para su esposa.

– ¡Pero si eres muy joven para estar casado! – le había dicho la vendedora muggle con voz risueña y coqueta. Era bonita, pero su esposa era hermosísima comparada con ella, además de que la amaba. – También vendemos ropa para caballeros, – le decía acercándose – si gustas te puedo ayudar a elegir algo, tenemos probador, – le decía señalando el fondo del local, mientras recorría con su dedo el pecho del joven – te puedo ayudar en todo lo que necesites.

– Gracias, pero es todo lo que voy a llevar. – Le dice Harry en tono cortante, apartándose de su mano.

– Bien, permíteme cobrarte, pero si necesitas algo más, puedes venir de nuevo, yo estoy todos los días de… – Pero Harry la cortó.

– Gracias, pero no. – La muchacha sonrió de manera seductora a pesar del rechazo del chico, se entretuvo un poco para cobrar por lo que la dueña del lugar, una señora de unos 60 años, se acercó.

– Mira que eres lenta, muchacha, el joven tiene prisa, mejor quítate yo le cobro, vete a, eeeh, a limpiar los baños. – La muchacha torció su boca en un gesto y se alejó con un aire de superioridad. Sin embargo le dedico a Harry una gran sonrisa y un guiño. La señora la vio con enojo – discúlpame, querido, es así con todos los jóvenes guapos, pero vende bien, por eso no la despido, espero le guste el regalo a su esposa.

– Gracias, señora. – La señora le cobró el dinero a Harry y le entregó el paquete, había sido una experiencia un tanto incómoda.

Aun no le había visto el vestido a su esposa, pero a ella le había encantado.

Volteó a ver la puerta del baño que estaba entreabierta, salía un poco de vapor. Se quitó los zapatos y se acercó, el vapor era denso dentro del cuarto de baño, se acercó a la ducha y abrió la puerta corrediza que tenía.

– ¡Ginny!

Se metió de lleno a la ducha, su esposa estaba desmayada en el suelo. Con un movimiento de su mano cesó el flujo del agua, levantó a Ginny. Su esposa, a pesar de haber estado bajo el chorro de agua caliente, estaba helada.

– Ginny, mi amor despierta por favor. – La cubrió con su toalla y la llevó a la recamara, rápidamente le secó el cabello posando su mano sobre su cabeza. Ginny respiraba, pero seguía inconsciente. Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo. – ¡_Ennervate!_

Ginny abrió los ojos perezosamente. Al verla Harry la abrazó haciendo que la chica se mareara.

– ¿Harry? – le dice Ginny en voz muy débil.

– ¿Estás bien, amor?, estabas desmayada en el baño, ¿Qué ocurrió? – le preguntó Harry examinándola, tiene un golpe en la sien, tal vez la caída.

– Yo… ¡Aah!– Ginny se inclinó agarrándose el vientre.

– ¿Qué te pasa?, ¡Ginny! – La chica esta pálida y cuando Harry intentó ver qué le pasaba, ambos observan un poco de sangre en la cama, Ginny trae sangre en sus manos de entre sus piernas.

Se voltean a ver, ambos con mirada asustada.

* * *

><p><strong>San Mungo<strong>

– Por favor, necesito un sanador, ¡es urgente!

– Espere, como puede ver hay fila. – Le dice la chica sin verlo, ya que está inclinada sobre unos papeles, la fila de personas enfermas que señalaba era un poco larga. Harry llevaba a Ginny en brazos, la había ayudado a vestirse y la sacó de la casa para poder aparecerse, la chica le había dicho que le dolía demasiado para ser la regla. Justo antes de salir le da la orden a Kreacher de avisar a Ron y los señores Weasley que Ginny se encuentra mal y van directo a San Mungo. La tomó de la mano y se apareció en un callejón cerca de San Mungo, pero al llegar al lugar, Ginny vomitó y se quejó más que antes del dolor en su vientre. Harry se arrepintió de haberse aparecido. Y ahora la chica del mostrador lo ignoraba, su esposa sudaba frio en sus brazos mientras se encogía de dolor.

– Señorita, soy Harry Potter, llame a un sanador, ¡AHORA! – Cuando Harry acabó de decir su nombre la chica volteó a verlo con sorpresa. Se levantó de su asiento como impulsada por un resorte y dos segundos después aparecieron dos sanadores, se llevaron a Ginny en una camilla que aparecieron, para examinarla. Harry intentó no separarse de ella pero no lo permitieron acompañarlos. Se quedó detrás de unas puertas con un gran miedo en su corazón, ¿Qué tiene su esposa?

Observa sus brazos y ve un poco de sangre de ella, se siente frustrado, no sabe qué pasa. Después de unos minutos de shock, alguien lo toma del brazo, era la señora Weasley, corriendo tras ella llega el señor Weasley, ambos están pálidos.

– Harry, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Dónde está mi hija?

– Se la… se la llevaron a examinarla, pero – la voz se le quiebra un poco – pero no me dejaron acompañarla, no… no se que tiene señora Weasley. – Harry se cubre un poco la cara, si algo le llegara a pasar a Ginny… No, mejor no pensarlo.

Los señores Weasley, preguntan a la joven que se encuentra en el mostrador y ahora ella al saber con quién van, los trata de la mejor manera, haciendo que algunos pacientes se quejen; les responde que enseguida saldrá un sanador a darles información, ya que ella no sabe nada. Al poco rato llegan Hermione y Ron, ambos pálidos y con cara de confusión. Harry les explica con lágrimas en los ojos lo que pasó. Hermione se le queda viendo como esperando algo más, pero al ver que Harry no le dice nada, se va con la señora Weasley, platican en susurros volteando a ver a Harry; Ron se queda con Harry y le pone la mano sobre su hombro. No sabe que decir. El señor Weasley camina nervioso cerca de ellos. Varios minutos más tarde llega una joven sanadora y se dirige directamente con Harry, su semblante es de preocupación.

– Señor Potter, no sé cómo decirle esto, – toma aire y continua – su esposa está embarazada, pero hay pocas probabilidades que el bebé se salve. – Harry se queda helado. ¿Ginny… embarazada…pocas probabilidades…? Ron sostiene a Harry, ya que se tambalea un poco, el señor Weasley sólo observa a la sanadora con los ojos muy abiertos. Hermione y la señora Weasley parecen ser las únicas que reaccionan.

– ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – preguntan al mismo tiempo.

– Tuvo un desprendimiento, ocasionado tal vez por las apariciones, – Harry se deja caer, pone las manos sobre su cabeza, la sanadora sigue explicando – es muy frecuente en las brujas, ya que al tener menos de 2 meses el feto se está acoplando al cuerpo de la madre y aparecerse y el uso de la red Flu provoca presión en los cuerpos de ellas lo que ocasiona los desprendimientos. Pero puede haber otras causas. Estamos haciendo lo posible para que se logre el bebé, es sólo que la madre tiende a sufrir dolor ya que las pociones calmantes no son muy recomendables por algunos ingredientes que utiliza, solo le podemos dar la poción para reabastecer su sangre.

– Fue mi culpa… – dice Harry con voz torturada, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Ron lo observó y se sentó junto a él. Le pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

– No digas eso, Harry, tu nunca harías nada para lastimar a Ginny, lo sé.

– Pero yo la traje aquí por medio de la aparición conjunta, ¡Fue mi culpa! – Se levanta y se acerca a la sanadora que lo ve con un poco de tristeza – por favor permítame pasar con ella. Necesito estar con ella.

– Aun no es posible, señor Potter, siguen dándole las pociones, además de que tenemos que mantenerla bajo constante observación, por si… – vuelve a tomar aire – por si aborta.

– Señorita…

– Wiese, Rei Wiese.

– ¿Qué peligro corre mi hija, señorita Wiese?

– Aun no sabría decirle señora, por ahora sólo el dolor, el cual es bastante fuerte, pero… Pero si llega a complicarse su situación, lo más probable es que quede estéril. – La reacción de todos es de sorpresa. Harry es el más afectado de todos. Intenta mantenerse calmado pero no logra sacarse de la cabeza que fue culpa suya. La sanadora se retira. Nadie sabe que pensar.

– Perdóname, Harry – le dice la señora Weasley – yo… yo lo intuí esta mañana pero no la detuve.

– No es culpa tuya, cielo. – Le dice el señor Weasley abrazando a su esposa, corren grandes lágrimas por las mejillas de la señora Weasley – La sanadora Wiese lo dijo, puede ser causado por otras cosas.

– Así es, señora Weasley, además Ginny se sintió peor cuando yo la traje aquí. Cuando me aparecí con ella… – Harry mira el suelo con los puños apretados. Ron los observa con preocupación.

– No es culpa de nadie, ni de ustedes ni de Ginny, nadie lo sabía y si lo hubieran sabido habrían cuidado de Ginny más que ella misma. – Les dice Hermione posando su mano sobre el hombro de Harry. Él la voltea a ver con agradecimiento.

– Ahí viene la sanadora. – Avisa Ron señalando las puertas.

– Puede pasar una persona a verla, ahora, – le dice a Harry cuando se acerca a ella rápidamente – por ningún motivo la angustie, – Harry asiente – le hemos dicho que está embarazada y que puede abortar, ella le mando llamar antes de poder explicarle mas, así que lo mejor es que la acompañe. Venga conmigo. – Se encamina pero voltea a ver a los demás que se han quedado atrás – Los mantendré informados.

– Gracias– susurran todos con temor.

La sanadora hace pasar a Harry, Ginny se encuentra en una habitación privada, cosa extraña, tal vez por los privilegios de ser esposa de una persona tan celebre. Se encuentra pálida y transpirando, sin embargo se mantiene quieta, cuando ve entrar a Harry alza su mano en su dirección. Harry se arrodilla cerca de su cabeza, la besa brevemente.

– Te amo, – se dicen los al mismo tiempo, pero Harry sigue hablando, Ginny respira un poco entrecortado – perdóname mi amor, yo… Fue mi culpa que estés sufriendo. Yo… – Pero Ginny posa su mano en sus labios, Harry la mira.

– No… no es culpa de nadie, Ha… Harry. Perdón, es que – cierra los ojos y sus labios se ponen blancos, Harry toma su mano. – a veces duele mucho. No fuimos a cenar. – Harry la observa y sonríe ligeramente. Intenta cambiar de tema, para distraerlo de su dolor. Le besa la frente.

– No te preocupes, saldrán de aquí y te prometo que cumpliré todos tus caprichos. – Le dice posando su mano en su vientre. Ginny sonríe, pero el dolor la sigue torturando.

– Intenta descansar, yo estaré aquí, lo prometo. – Harry aparece una silla y se sienta lo más cerca posible, junto a su cabeza. Los sanadores, pasan cada tanto, la sanadora Wiese es la más pendiente de Ginny.

Pasadas unas horas, llega con una gran copa y una ligera sonrisa, Ginny había pasado esas horas con dolor, en las cuales Harry solo la veía y la apoyaba.

– Traigo una poción analgésica, tarda unas horas en hacerse, debido a que se utilizan otros ingredientes que no afectan al bebé. – Harry observa la copa con desconfianza.

– No se preocupe señor Potter, le aseguro que no la dañara, ni a ella ni al bebé. Me mandaron la fórmula paso por paso, desde Alemania. A ver señora Potter, bébala.

Ginny se sienta, ayudada por su esposo, y bebe poco a poco la poción; mientras lo hace arruga la nariz, una vez que termina Harry y la sanadora la observan, tose un poco, pero poco a poco recupera el color, hasta que voltea a ver a Harry con una sonrisa ligera. Harry la observa y respira con alivio.

– Ahora, – les dice la sanadora Wiese – la poción aliviará el dolor por un par de horas, pero eso no significa que haya pasado el peligro. Esto simplemente ayuda a que ella se mantenga un poco más estable, y pueda soportar el tiempo que pasará aquí. Que no va a ser mucho, al parecer se ha detenido la hemorragia pero, no podemos correr el riesgo de que aparezca de nuevo. Creo que por esta noche pueden dormir tranquilos. – Harry le sonríe a Ginny, pero es Ginny quien está más feliz. Harry besa su frente con devoción. Ella se acurruca en su pecho. La sanadora se detiene en la puerta. – Disculpen, afuera sus familiares están preocupados si están de acuerdo los haré pasar en parejas, ¿está bien?

– Gracias y si por favor. – le dice Harry. La sanadora les sonríe y se retira. Se sienta en la cama de Ginny y la abraza, ella se encuentra mejor, incluso con un poco de color en sus mejillas. Junto con los señores Weasley entra un sanador con otra poción.

Los señores Weasley abrazan con cuidado a Ginny y le preguntan cómo se siente. Ella les contesta que bien después de tomarse la poción reabastecedora de sangre. Duran unos minutos ahí, la señora Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos abrazando a su hija y el señor Weasley viéndolas con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Estás embarazada! – le dice la señora Weasley, se separa y observa a su hija que no llora pero está feliz. – No puedo creerlo, mi hermosa niña embarazada. Yo lo intuía esta tarde, pero aun no puedo creerlo. – La señora Weasley se levanta y abraza a Harry con alegría, él también está feliz pero no muy seguro de que sea el momento de felicitaciones. El peligro aun no pasa, eso les había dicho la sanadora. El señor Weasley abrazaba a su hija y la felicitaba. Se retiraron pasados unos minutos y entraron Ron y Hermione.

– Afuera están George, Bill y Percy. Saliendo nosotros entrarán ellos, para despedirse y venir mañana temprano, porque ya es casi la una de la madrugada, ¿cómo te encuentras hermanita? – Le dice Ron acariciando la cabeza de Ginny. Hermione se inclina a darle un beso. Harry solo observa la escena, se encuentra cansado.

– Un poco cansada pero bien. Por favor llévense a éste – dice señalando a su marido. – necesita descansar.

– Ni sueñes que me voy a ir, mi niña. Mañana le mando una lechuza a Kinglsey que me disculpe.

– No te preocupes Harry, ya lo hice. – Le dice Ron con calma, Hermione está bostezando – Hubiera venido pero ya era tarde, creo que mañana se va a dar una vuelta, te mando decir que te tomes todos los días que quieras. Pero como te digo mañana el viene a decírtelo, ya que, con esa gran cabezota que te cargas, no le vas a hacer caso. – Le dice Ron dándole un pequeño golpe. Harry sonríe. Ron le pasa el hombro por los brazos – Felicidades cuñado, quiero ser el padrino.

– Y lo serás, tonto. Pobre de mi hijo, espero no arrepentirme. – Ron vuelve a golpear a Harry, Hermione sonríe y voltea a ver a Ginny. Los chicos platican, Ron quiere que su ahijado lleve su nombre.

– ¿Cómo estas, amiga?

– Bien, eso creo.

– Ay Ginny, mantente tranquila, por favor. No quiere que les pase nada a ti y a tu bebé.

– No te preocupes, siendo un hijo de Harry estoy segura que nacerá fuerte y hermoso. – Al finalizar se sonroja un poco. Posa su mano en su vientre, Hermione sonríe. – Además tú vas a ser la madrina.

– Gracias. Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, tus hermanos están afuera, Charlie también vendrá, me lo dijo tu madre, tal vez lo veas en estos días. – Jaló a Ron del brazo y él le da un beso en la frente. – Felicidades, Harry. Manténganse tranquilos, por favor. Ron y yo nos encargamos de tu trabajo en el ministerio.

Ellos se despiden y después de una breve visita de Percy, Bill y George, Ginny finalmente se duerme no sin antes tomarse las pociones. Harry la observa dormir, se encuentra tranquilo, la sanadora les ha dicho que si mañana Ginny sigue bien puede irse en la tarde. Harry le acaricia el cabello.

Padre. Él va a ser padre. Sonríe levemente. Aún no se acostumbra a la idea. Ama a su esposa y no pudo haberle hecho más feliz esa noticia, aunque no se la esperaba tan llena de tantas emociones. Pero después de varias horas al fin se sentía tranquilo. Su esposa ya no sufría y ahora si el peligro había pasado. Ginny se mueve en sueños y abre los ojos, lo observa con amor, él se inclina a besarla levemente. Cuando se separan Ginny le acaricia el cabello.

– Va a ser niño.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– No lo sé, solo sé que va a ser niño.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que lo llamemos?

– James – Los ojos de Harry brillan con emoción, _como mi padre_…

– ¿Sólo James?

– No sé, dime tú… – Ginny bosteza. Harry la observa con amor, posa su mano en el vientre de ella.

– James Sirius, ¿te gusta?

– Me encanta. Se oye bien, James Sirius Potter Weasley.

Harry la vuelve a besar, y ella acaricia su mejilla.

– Gracias– le dice él, en un leve susurro. Ginny le contesta ya sin abrir sus ojos.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por hacerme tan feliz.

Harry se acomoda cerca de su cabeza y ambos se duermen.

* * *

><p>Espero les guste, es mi versión del primer embarazo de Ginny. Son mis primeros Fics, asi que apiádense un poco de mi. =)<p> 


End file.
